The Children Of Naruto: RW
by Fox King jm
Summary: After the Great-Ninja-war, a new story of Naruto's life will begin. An untold story of him and a man he loved like as if he was his brother named, Tenchi. And also Naruto's children and the future of the Ninja-World. Naruto x Harem, lemons, and more. I do not own Naruto. so please enjoy The Children Of Naruto: RW.


**Hey, guys, readers, and Fox King jm-fans, Johnny here with another Fanfic. This will be a rewrite of my first Fanfic. Before we begin, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for deleting The children of Naruto. That was one of my first stories, and I was also starting to write stories on Fanfiction and I got over-confident with the story. Now that I learned from my mistakes, I'm ready to rewrite this story. It will be a thousand times better, and as a man and a Naruto fan I am someone who keeps his word. I hope you review and tell me what you think of the rewrite. I do not own Naruto. As I said in the first CON, this Fanfic is more about Naruto's children, but it has an important plot in the story. (There will be a lemon.) So please enjoy, The Children Of Naruto. **

**PROLOGUE PART 1: BETRAYLE **

Naruto Uzumaki, the hero who saved Konoha during Pein's invasion and the one who ended the Forth-Great-Ninja war was sitting on top of the Hokage mountain faces. It had been 3 months since the Forth-Great-Ninja war ended. Naruto was upset thinking that his best friend who, he loved like his own Onii-san (Big brother) even more of a brother than Sasuke. He betrayed Naruto. He betrayed Konoha, he betrayed the ninja world, but worst of all he betrayed his Ototo's (Little brother) love and trust. Naruto's hair hiding his eyes while tears come down his face thinking to himself how could this had happen.

"Tenchi…" Naruto whispered.

**XxxxX Flashback 3 hours ago XxxxX **

"Calling all Ninjas! Calling all Ninjas! Report, Tenchi Ryuujin, has betrayed us and making his way to the village gate!"

"Surrender, Tenchi Ryuujin!" A Jonin said with his Chunin followers behind him.

A hooded figure, wearing all black with a large hood hiding his face walked calmly, with a large red and black scroll on his back. He felted his right hand, and slowly crushes his fist at the Jonin.

"W-What?!" The Jonin shouted, as his body felt like it was getting crushed by force.

"Weaklings…" The hooded figure known as Tenchi said in a curl tone.

Tenchi threw the Jonin against, a wall of a store. The Chunin charged at the hooded man, throwing multiple shurikens and kunai knives. Tenchi lifted his left hand, to stop the in coming weapons.

"You can have your toys back." Tenchi said.

The hooded man pushed back, the shurikens and kunai back at the Chunin cutting them multiple times. The Chunin fell to the ground bleeding.

"Don't worry, you'll live but… when I'm done with the world, you'll be wishing I killed you. Tenchi stated, as he then continued to walk to the village gate.

Tenchi finally made it to the gates of Konoha leaving a path of destruction behind.

"So… they come." Tenchi said to himself.

"**Kagemane no jutsu! (Shadow Possession)" **

Tenchi jumped, from the ground high into the air. He then saw, the incoming attack coming towards him.

"**Gatsuuga! (Fang over Fang)" **

"**Ryuu no Shirudo. (Dragon's Shield)" **

A wall of chakra surrounded, Tenchi. The attack reflected forcing, Kiba and Akamaru to both land on their feet.

"Damn!" Kiba yelled in anger.

"Is that all?" Tenchi said in a calm tone.

"**Konoha Senpu! (Leaf Hurricane)" **

"**Bubunbaika no Jutsu! (Art of Partial Expansion)" **

"**Parasitic Beetles!" **

"**Ninja Art: Weapon Control!" **

"**Shinobi Flowers: Wolf's Bane!" **

"Heh…" Tenchi chuckled, as he lifted both of his hands.

"**Ryuu no Juryoku Tensei. (Dragon's Gravity Push)"**

All of the incoming attacks stopped and froze in didn't even scratch the hooded man.

"What the... how did he do that?!" Lee said.

"But how, he stopped all of our attacks?!" Ino stated.

"No way…" Tenten said in total shock.

"Push." Tenchi said.

Their eyes widen, as they got pushed back from Tenchi's attack. Ino got push into Shikamaru's arms. Lee and Choji got slammed into a few trees. Tenten and Shino managed to land on the tree tops, but suffered a few scratches. Kiba was on his knees patting heavily, while Akamaru stayed by his side, ready to defend his master.

"How very disappointing. Heh heh." Tenchi said in a cruel tone.

"Why you…!" Lee said.

Then Kakashi Hatake appeared with Might Guy, Konan, Yamato, and Anko Mitarashi. Sasuke Uchiha was also with them, as was his teammates Sakura Haruno and Sai were ready to fight the hooded man.

"So you hide your face under a hood?" Kakashi said.

"Why? Why are you doing this?!" Guy said.

"Tenchi-kun… why?" Konan said in a sad tone.

"Tenchi, just come with us quietly." Yamato said.

"Tenchi, what would Naruto think? It's not too late just surrender yourself and it will all be over. Anko said.

"..."

"You have fallen so far Tenchi…" Kakashi said, as he lifted up his headband to activate his **Sharingan** eye.

"…"

"I don't know what your up too, but you're not leaving here alive." Sasuke said, as he activates his **Sharingan**.

"Heh… you really think you can beat me, Uchiha? Even with the power of the **Sharingan**, you're still nothing, but a brat." Tenchi stated.

"Sasuke, you and I will attack first. Guy and Sai back us up. Kakashi stated.

Kakashi and Sasuke charged at Tenchi. Kakashi pulled, out a kunai knife and Sasuke pulled out his Hebi (snake) sword. Tenchi summoned two large twin triple bladed scythes, (similar to Hidan's) as they fought; the sound of metal was clashing with very strike. Sai wrote an ink bird, and then pulled his own sword to strike Tenchi down. The incoming attack was blocked by Tenchi's right-handed scythe, as the left-handed scythe was blocking Kakashi and Sasuke's attacks. Guy then saw Tenchi's guard was down, so he jumped in the air to attack Tenchi from above. Tenchi used his left foot to block Guy's attack at the last-minute. Then Tenchi pushed the four-leaf ninja, regaining the upper hand and was ready for the next coming attack.

"No way… how is he so powerful?!" Lee said.

"Is… is he even human?" Ino said with total fear in her heart.

"Cha! Hell yeah!" Sakura yelled, as she was charging at Tenchi with a full powered chakra fist.

Tenchi slightly moved his head, thus dodging the attack. He then lifted his right hand to slap Sakura sending her flying. Lee caught Sakura at the last-minute. Sakura was hurt badly from the slap that Tenchi gave her.

"Ha, I've always wanted to do that." Tenchi said.

"You bastard!" Sakura said in anger.

"Kakashi, what do we do now?" Guy asked.

"Sasuke and I will attack Tenchi again with Ninjutsu. When you see your opportunity, Guy, attack him with all your power." Kakashi stated.

Kakashi and Sasuke used Ninjutsu this time to attack Tenchi with all their might.

"**Chidori!" **

"**Raikiri! (Lightning-Blade)"**

"Ninjutsu, huh?" Tenchi asked.

"I'm going to kill you, Ryuujin." Sasuke stated, as he glared at Tenchi

"Sasuke..." Kakashi said, till.

"I like to see you try." Tenchi replied.

Kakashi and Sasuke charged at Tenchi once more.

"That won't work..." Tenchi stated, as he used his own Ninjutsu.

"**Futon: Yokushinryu! (Wind Style: Winged Dragon)" **

A wave of flesh-cutting air was coming towards Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Damn it!" Kakashi shouted.

"**Mokuton: Mokujoheki! (Wood Style: Domed-Wall)" **

Yamato saved Kakashi and Sasuke from being cut in half.

"That was way to close." Kakashi stated.

"It seems you got lucky. You fools we're never my equals and ever will be." Tenchi stated.

"_Now's my chance!" _Yamato thought.

"**Mokuton!" (Wood Style) **

"That's useless." Tenchi said, as he cut the Wood Style jutsu like it was nothing.

Tenchi's former friends could not believe it; they could believe how powerful the Tenchi is.

"So, you've finally came…" Tenchi said to himself.

Making everyone look at him, like he was insane till...

"**RASENGAN!" **

A giant storm of dust clouded the scene. The Godaime Hokage appeared with her was Kushina Uzumaki also known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero in her Ninja gear. Hinata Hyuga was also presented with, Shion the priestess from the Oni on Kuni (Land of Demons) Amaru with her medical pack for anyone who suffered injures. Then it was Tayuya, Karin, Hokuto, and Sara who came back to the present time with Naruto. And finally there was Fuu the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi (Seven-Tails) who the Akatsuki failed to obtain the Nanabi, and Ryuuzetsu who almost died during the Blood prison riot, but survived do to her strong will and the thought of Naruto in her heart. Naruto back jumped from the giant cloud of dust, ready for what was coming next.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata said.

"I'm fine, Hinata-chan. Baa-chan I need you, Kaa-san, and everyone else to stay back. I'm pretty sure I got him. Who ever this hooded guy is, he's going down!" Naruto said, as he was ready to battle the hooded man.

"Alright then, Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Alright! Come out were I can see you, you hooded coward fight me if your man enough!" Naruto said.

"_Please be careful, Sochi (son)."_ Kushina thought to herself.

As the dust cleared, everyone's widen in shock revealing the hooded man's or rather Tenchi's face. Naruto cloud not believe it, it was Tenchi his best friend who he loved dearly like he was his own older brother. More of a brother than Sasuke, the one person he admired most than anyone else, who stand there before him.

"Hello, Ototo..." Tenchi said in a calm tone.

"Tenchi Nii-san…" Naruto said in total disbelief.

Tenchi Ryuujin is a 21-year-old young man with curly black hair, spiky in the hair front and long bangs. Light dark-skinned, with golden eyes, and wore his torn black clothes showing off his muscular figure do to Naruto's attack early.

"Tenchi-kun, why are you doing this?" Hinata said in a sad tone.

"Well… I might as well, tell you." Tenchi said, as everyone turned their attention to him.

"Well?" Sasuke said, as he saw Tenchi's evil grin.

"To became the king of this world, but in other to do that I need power. And with that power I will throw the world into war and chaos. I will destroy all the Ninja villages, cities, and nations alike. Then I will rebuild the world as I see fit. I will sit on my throne on the highest mountain of the world, to view all that I have gained and conquered." Tenchi said, as he laughed evilly.

"To become king?" Naruto said.

"That's right my Ototo. I will destroy Konoha first, to prove how powerful I am. It will be my first step to glory. Tenchi stated.

"…"

"Ototo, join me." Tenchi said, as he held out his right hand.

"What are you saying?!" Yamato yelled.

"I want my Ototo to join me. With him, Kurama (Kyuubi or Nine tails), and the power of Rikudo Sennin (Sage of the Six Paths) by my side, I will become king sooner than later. Ototo if you join me, I'll let you have anything you want and more. The deepest desires of your heart will all be yours, hell I'll even spare this hell-hole village if you join me. So, what do you say?" Tenchi asked, as his hand was still held up waiting for Naruto's answer.

"Sochi…" Kushina said to herself.

"Naruto-kun, please don't." Hinata said.

"Don't listen to him, Naruto-kun!" Shion yelled in the back.

"Please don't leave us, Naruto-kun!" Amaru cried as tears came down her face.

"I swear, Shit-Head, if you join him, I'll kick your ass all the way to hell!" Tayuya yelled in anger, but also a bit of sadness.

"Don't be a Baka (Idiot), Naruto think about what you're doing!" Karin yelled in the back.

"Please don't do it..." Hokuto whispered to herself.

"He's lying, Naruto-san don't believe him!" Sara said, as she cried as well.

"Please, Naruto-kun don't abounded us!" Fuu said, as she cried.

"Naruto, I'll ever forgive you if you join that him!" Ryuuzetsu said in anger, as tears came down her face.

"Naruto, don't forsake you're dreams!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto then turned into his **Kyuubi Chakra Modo**.(Nine Tail's Chakra Mode) He charged at Tenchi at full speed. Naruto balled up his right hand into a fist to hit Tenchi. It looked like the punch had hit Tenchi, but Tenchi used one of his jutsus to protected himself. As the jutsu slowly pushed Naruto back, he glared at his once beloved brother. Naruto also felt a pain in his chest. It hurt so bad, it felt like Naruto could die at any moment. As the jutsu pushed Naruto back, Naruto back jumped and landed on his feet.

"I'll never join you..." Naruto said in a cold tone, as he pulled out his kunai.

"So that's your answer then, huh?" Tenchi asked.

"..."

"Very well, then... I'm leavening." Tenchi said, as he turned his back on Naruto.

Hinata, Ryuuzetsu, Fuu, Hokuto, and Tayuya used their Ninjutsu attacks to try to stop Tenchi from leaving.

"_I'll be him under a Genjutsu." _Tayuya thought.

"**Mateki: Mugen Onsa! (Demon Flute: Chains of Fantasia)"**

Tenchi stops walking.

"_I got him!" _Tayuya thought.

"Now is our chance!" Tayuya stated.

"Ryuuzetsu-san, Hokuto-chan, Fuu-chan!" Hinata said.

"Right!" Ryuuzetsu, Hokuto, and Fuu replied.

"**Juho: Soshiken! (Gentle-Step: Twin Loin Fists)" **

"**Ninpo: Kujaku Bimu! (Ninja-Art: Mysterious Beam)"**

"**Katon: Onidoro! (Fire-Style: Demon Lantern)" **

"**Fan Kiri! (Fan-Slash)" **

Tenchi stood still, as the attacks were coming at him.

"As I said before, that won't work." Tenchi stated, as he his **Ryuu no Shirudo **to defend himself from the attacks.

The attacks didn't even touch Tenchi, as he remained motionless.

"Our attack failed..." Hinata said.

"Before I leave... Naruto Uzumaki, starting in ten days from now... I, Tenchi Ryuujin, challenge you to a battle to the death. The last male of the Uzumaki clan and the last male of the Ryuujin clan will clash at the Ryuujin no Tera (Dragon God's Temple) in the Rando obu Doragon. (Land of Dragons) Our fight will decide the fate of the world." Tenchi stated, as he slowly turns his head.

"What the...?" Naruto said in total shock, as was everyone else.

Naruto and his friends saw something they have ever seen before. A new mysterious Doujutsu was revealed to them.

"This is my power... the **Ryuugan. **(Dragon's eyes)" Tenchi said, as he glared at his former ninjas.

"…"

"Fair well my dear Ototo. In ten days from now… I'll show you the power of a king." Tenchi said, as he disappeared.

"I'll be ready… Tenchi Nii-san." Naruto said, as he turned too his loved ones giving them a warm smile.

Hinata ran in to Naruto, giving him a bone crushing hug. She cried in his chest, and then Naruto return the hug.

"Let's go home everyone." Naruto said.

As he and his friends where going home to rest and get ready for another day. Naruto turned to see the sun set knowing that the day would come were he and Tenchi will fight to the death. He knew he will have to save the world once again and everyone in it, but does that mean; killing the man he called brother?

**XxxxX Flashback End XxxxX **

"Tenchi… I don't know what happened to you, but I will stop you." Naruto said.

"Tsunade Baa-chan what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I've came to if you were okay. Naruto, I know how hard this is for you. But remember you're not alone." Tsunade said.

"I know. Thank you." Naruto said with sadness in his tone.

Naruto walked over to his Hokage. Without any warning Naruto hugged her tightly, causing Tsunade to turn red like a rose.

"Baa-chan, do you love me?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I do, but, Naruto, are you sure you're okay?" Tsunade asked.

"Well you see… I love you more than I shouldn't, love you." Naruto stated.

Tsunade could not believe her ears of what was hearing. Naruto loved her more than a boy or rather a man shouldn't love his Hokage.

"But I will not force you to love me. But if you give me a chance, I promise you won't regret it." Naruto said.

"Naruto… I..." Tsunade whispered, as her faces got even redder.

"Tsunade, I know you're my Hokage and the leader of our village. And even if you are older than me, I still want to be with you. I also know some people will not like it, but they can say whatever they want. I want you to be happy no matter what. And I don't want you to lonely, I know I can't take you're brother or Dan's place, but I will do anything to see you smile. So what do you say Tsunade-chan?" Naruto asked, as he was waiting for Tsunade's answer.

"Yes, Naruto, I want you to be happy too. And we can, be happy together. I don't want to lose you like I lost my brother or Dan. I have nothing else to lose, so I will love again and be with you, Naruto." Tsunade stated with a smile.

Naruto was happy to hear that Tsunade said. She will give him a chance of love. He then held her tight, kissing her, touching her, and feeling her. Naruto, then kiss Tsunade on her forehead and brought her closer.

"Tsunade-hime…" Naruto whispered, as he hugged Tsunade.

"Naruto-kun, how about we continue this in my bed?" Tsunade asked, wrapping her arms around Naruto.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Naruto replied, as he and Tsunade went into the Hokage's bedroom.

**XxxxX WARNING LEMON ALERT XxxxX**

In the bedroom, Naruto and Tsunade kissed like there was no tomorrow. Tsunade held Naruto tight, as she lied him down on the bed. She then slowly crawled her way on Naruto. Naruto kissed her again, but this time he kissed Tsunade's neck. She moaned of the feeling of a man making her feel like a woman. After kissing his Hokage's neck, Naruto give her a kiss on the lips.

"I'm so happy, Tsunade-hime." Naruto said.

"I'm happy, too, Naruto-kun." Tsunade replied.

Naruto buried himself between Tsunade's large soft breasts.

"From this day forward, I am your woman... Naruto-kun." Tsunade stated with a smile, as she kissed him.

"Thank you, for this day." Naruto replied.

He kissed his lover playful, using his hands to explore his lover's body. The moans grow louder from the soft touch, of Naruto's manly but gentle hands. Tsunade used her arms to pull Naruto closer to her. She then grabbed Naruto's hands to massage her perfectly large breast.

"That's feels so good Naruto-kun…" Tsunade said softly as Naruto continued to massage her breast.

"Your breasts are, so soft, Tsunade-hime." Naruto said.

"It's our night, just the two of us." Tsunade stated, as she pulled Naruto into another kiss.

After what happened today with Tenchi, Tsunade did whatever she could to comfort Naruto. He slowly got on top of his Hokage. Naruto, slowly undressed Tsunade. He removed her sash, and then removing her shirt letting her large breasts jiggle free. Then he removes her pants, showing off her smooth legs and white thong. And finally, he then took her thong off showing her hot body.

"You look really beautiful, Tsunade-hime..." Naruto stated, as his goddess giggled.

"You like what you see, Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked, as Naruto nodded and blushed.

Like a lioness pouncing on its prey, she attack Naruto pinning him down. Tsunade removed his orange and black jacket, his black shirt, his pants, and finally leaving his boxers. Tsunade had lustful smile upon her face, seeing this, Naruto's sweat drops. Tsunade removes the last of Naruto's clothing thus, revealing his large foreskin covered manhood. Tsunade couldn't help, but blushed seeing Naruto's big manhood. If she had to guess it was about 12 inches long, fairly thick, but even a bit limp it was big.

"You're pretty big for your age, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said, as pumped his cock.

"Thank you, Tsunade-hime." Naruto moaned in pleasure.

Naruto then got on top of Tsunade, kissing his Hokage. Tsunade started to stoke his large manhood slowly. She could barely get a grip on it. Naruto let out a few moans of pleasure and bliss. Tsunade then kiss, lick, and suck the head of his manhood. Tsunade used her tongue, losing the foreskin, while massaging his balls and feeling his muscular body. Tsunade continued to suck his member for about 5 minutes, his skin finally pulled back revealing his big red mushroom head. Naruto felt his balls tighten and the feeling of something that was about to come out.

"Oh, God, I think something's about to come out of me..." Naruto moaned.

Tsunade stopped her actions, so Naruto wouldn't cum to quickly.

"No, Naruto-kun not yet, I can't let you cum so soon." Tsunade stated, as she stroked Naruto, keeping him hard.

Tsunade lied down on her back spreading her legs, showing her pussy. She waved her finger calling Naruto to come here.

"Come here, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said lustful, as Naruto obeys.

Naruto is now on top of Tsunade, with his steel hard 12 inch member between them.

"What do I do now, Tsunade-hime?" Naruto asked.

"Put that big cock in me, and we'll go nice and slow Naruto-kun." Tsunade stated, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruto slowly enter Tsunade's wet cunt, using his mushroom head rub against her pussy lips. Tsunade let out moans of pleasure and bliss, and then he slowly pushed himself inside of Tsunade. He felt like he was in heaven. This was new to Naruto, but he felt her insides were so wet, but yet so warm. Tsunade used her legs to wrap around Naruto's waist, bringing him, putting all 12 inches inside of her, making her head back in pleasure. Tsunade felt her walls of her vagina being filled with Naruto's manhood. Both blonds stayed motionless, as Tsunade whimpered, due to Naruto's size.

"Ugh… you're so big, Naruto-kun… agh!" Tsunade moaned in a bit of pain, but also pleasure.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Naruto asked with a blush.

"I'm fine... no need to worry..." Tsunade replied with a smile.

"Okay..." Naruto said, as he and Tsunade continued to not move a muscle.

She let out moans, groans, of pain and pleasure. Naruto's hard member twitched inside his Hokage's womanhood. Tsunade has not had sexual contact in years, for Naruto it was his first time. After a minute of none movement, Naruto slowly thrusts Tsunade, making her moan louder.

"Oh, God… Tsunade-hime, you're so wet and warm…" Naruto said in total bliss.

"Agh… that's it, Naruto-kun, go nice and slow." Tsunade moaned.

Naruto then increased his speed just a bit. Tsunade felt Naruto's thrusts, she loves it a lot, and using her hands to grabs Naruto's hands and placed them on her breasts. Tsunade then, used her own movement, thrusting back against Naruto's pelvis. Naruto moaned a bit louder, as did Tsunade. She clamed Naruto's cheeks pulling him into a kiss. Naruto went down to Tsunade's breasts, sucking on them. After that, Naruto went up to her neck kissing her, and making her moan.

"It feels so good… so wet and warm…" Naruto said, as he continued kissing Tsunade's neck making her let out moans of bliss.

Like nightmares coming to haunt him, Naruto couldn't get the glare of Tenchi's **Ryuugan**, out of his head. He wanted to stop his time, he's having with Tsunade, but Naruto didn't know what to do at that moment. Tsunade noticed the look in Naruto's eyes. The pain of betrayal. His chest felt like it was going to burst. Without a moment longer, Tsunade pulled Naruto into the tightest hug of his life. Like awaking from a nightmare, a small voice called him. The voice of Tsunade awoke him from his fear and deep thoughts. He looked up to Tsunade, as she held him tight.

"Tsunade-hime..." Naruto whispered.

"Shh, it's alright, Naruto-kun... I'm here with you." Tsunade stated, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Thank you, Tsunade-hime... I needed that..." Naruto replied with a blush and a warm smile.

"Don't worry about anything else, Naruto-kun. Just relax and let me take care of you." Tsunade stated, as she kissed Naruto once more.

"Okay..." Naruto whispered, as he buried himself between, Tsunade's breasts.

With Tsunade's words comforting Naruto, he was happy that he was having this day with his Hokage. Even though, the thought of Tenchi still was in the back of his mind. Tsunade was here with our hero, Naruto forces the time he's having with Tsunade now, as he lay her down in the bed. Tsunade lot out moans of pleasure, she wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto's neck and waist. Tsunade is now ready for Naruto to take her. This night belonged to them.

"Naruto-kun, please go deeper... ugh, it feels so good!" Tsunade moaned.

"Heh, I really like this side of you, Tsunade-hime." Naruto said with a smile, as he thrust a little harder.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! Yes! Please take me! I'm yours!" Tsunade said, as she used he kiss Naruto more.

"Damn, Tsunade-hime... you're pussy is getting warmer and tighter... Ugh! It feels so damn good! I think; something is going to come again! I can't hold it anymore!" Naruto moaned, as he picked up Tsunade into a lotus position style.

"Yes, you're going to cum... and so am I... let's do it together!" Tsunade groaned, as she held Naruto tighter.

Naruto and Tsunade stared at each other eye to eye. She smiled, as the lovers continued their love-making, Tsunade eyes rolled back, her pussy tighten around Naruto's manhood, and her orgasms went wild. Tsunade was amazed how Naruto was doing so well for his first time, Tsunade also was amazed that Naruto was going to make her climax. She was about to climax; she was about to cum for the first time in many years. Naruto felt his cock twitch inside his Hokage, he knew he was about to climax for the first time, as both lovers increased their speed.

"Naruto-kun! I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum!" Tsunade moaned in pleasure.

"Ugh! Me too, Tsunade-hime, I'm going to cum too!" Naruto growled, as he thrust his Tsunade harder and faster.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! Yes! Give me your seed! Cum inside me! Oh, God, I'm cumming!" Tsunade screamed in pleasure.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Tsunade-hime!" Naruto roared, as Tsunade holds him tight.

With one last hard thrust, the lovers reached their climax. Tsunade felt her pussy tremble, as her juices flooded her vagina. Naruto felt his Hokage's pussy tighten around his manhood after reaching their climax. Naruto's eyes rolled back, he growled, and he climax for the first time in is first. After a full minute of cumming, Naruto pulled himself out of his lover's sore pussy. Tsunade pulled Naruto into another tender kiss after taking Naruto's virginity. Naruto smiled at Tsunade giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Naruto-kun... take was amazing... huff... huff... thank you for spending time with me." Tsunade said weakly.

"Thank you for making a man, Tsunade-hime. Maybe after all of this is over... I hope things will go back to the way they were." Naruto stated.

"I'm sure they will, Naruto-kun. That was the best… Naruto-kun… I haven't felt so good in years. Thank you, again, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said, as she gave him a tender kiss.

"You're the best too, Tsunade-hime. You're my first. The first woman I ever had sex with. It was really amazing." Naruto said, as he buried himself between her soft breasts.

"It's getting late… we should get cleaned up. And besides your Kaa-chan will probably be worried. I can't blame her, after what happened today..." Tsunade said.

"..."

"Naruto-kun... I'm..." Tsunade said.

"It's okay… but let's rest for a bit longer." Naruto said, as he rested his eyes.

The day was over, now the night soon will soon come. He really loved his Hokage. Naruto always wanted to make her happy in any way he could, Tsunade was happy too. She had someone who loved her, even if he is younger than her. Now it is time to rest for a day.

**XxxxX Lemon End XxxxX**

Naruto and Tsunade got cleaned. Naruto got dressed and was about to leave, till he heard Tsunade call his name once more.

"Naruto-kun, don't worry so much. As you said early, I'm sure things will go back to the way they were." Tsunade stated with a smile.

"Thank you, Tsunade-hime... well then, I better get going, before it gets dark." Naruto replied with a smile.

"And one more thing, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said, as she walked over to Naruto.

Tsunade took off Naruto's headband and kissed him on the forehead, like she about 3 years ago. Naruto slightly blushed, as Tsunade placed her hand on Naruto's left shoulder.

"Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Thank you, again, Tsunade-hime. I feel better now." Naruto replied.

Naruto left the Hokage's office and headed home. As he walked home, he saw the damaged that Tenchi did to the village. He still couldn't believe what had happened. Naruto just walked home. As Naruto was greeted by the villagers they called him a hero, a legend, and the greatest ninja. Naruto was still not use to being called a hero. About 10 minutes later he reaches his house. As Naruto closed his front door, as he heard his name being called in a sweet tone.

"Welcome home, Sochi." Kushina said.

"Hey, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

"I have dinner ready for us, come and eat." Kushina said.

On the table, Naruto and Kushina eat their dinner. Kushina is a Jonin level second and a mother first. She always took care of her son and taught him the Uzumaki arts of their clan.

"The food is good, Kaa-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sochi." Kushina replied with a motherly smile.

Naruto looked at the sat where Tenchi would sit. Kushina noticed this, and tries to change the subject.

"So, Sochi... ugh... I umm..." Kushina said.

"Hey, Kaa-chan..." Naruto said.

"Yes, what is it, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked.

"Starting tomorrow... I'll need your help with some training. Is that okay?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, Sochi..." Kushina replied.

"Thank you, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Tomorrow then, Sochi, it's getting late. You should take a shower, and get ready for bed. I'll train like there's no tomorrow." Kushina said.

"Okay, Kaa-chan." Naruto said in a sad tone.

After his shower, got dressed in his pajamas and went to bed. Kushina took her own shower; she got dressed in her nightgown. She crawled into bed with Naruto, holding him tightly. Even since Naruto was a baby they always sheared the same bed. After all what had today, Kushina wanted to do whatever she could for Naruto, as she held him tighter.

"I love you Sochi." Kushina said.

"I love you too, Kaa-chan" Naruto said.

"_Nii-san... I won't lose to you. Even if I once called you my brother, I won't let you what you want. I'll stop you..." _Naruto thought.

**XxxxX the next day XxxxX **

Naruto and Kushina were ready to go and train on the training grounds.

"Are you ready, Sochi?" Kushina asked.

"I am, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto remembered... him… Naruto remembered the days they train together on this training field.

**XxxxX Flashback XxxxX **

"Tenchi Nii-san!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey Ototo, I have something for you." Tenchi said.

"What is it Nii-san?" Naruto asked.

Tenchi pulled out two ice-cold sodas.

"In celebration of you becoming a Genin, we toast a drink in your honor Ototo." Tenchi said with a warm brotherly smile.

"Thanks Nii-san." Naruto said.

"And tonight, you, me, you're Kaa-san, and Iruka-san will go out for Ichiraku ramen." Tenchi said, as Naruto jumped on his Nii-san with joy.

"Naruto…" Tenchi said.

"Yeah, Nii-san?" Naruto replied

"I'm proud of you." Tenchi said with a smile.

"…"

Tenchi rustled Naruto's hair. Naruto and Tenchi said their cheers, as they can't wait for tonight.

**XxxxX Flashback end XxxxX **

Naruto remembered his warm smile, but he also remembered his cold glare. He looked at his mother, who was smiling at her son.

"I also brought my scrolls with us. We'll train so hard, you'll be stronger than ever, Sochi." Kushina stated with a smile.

"Thank you, again, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

"We'll train everyday from on, Sochi." Kushina said.

"Yes, till that day comes." Naruto replied.

"Yeah." Kushina replied.

"Then let's get started." Naruto stated.

He knew in nine days, he will stand before him… Tenchi Ryuujin.

"_Nine more days… Tenchi Nii-san…"_ Naruto thought to himself.

**XxxxX ****Rando obu Doragon**** XxxxX **

Tenchi was sitting on his throne with figure behind him.

"Everything is going as you planned Tenchi-kun." A woman's voice said the figure behind him.

"Yes it is." Tenchi replied.

"This was the only way, was it?" The female figure said.

"Yes it was, Ryoko..." Tenchi said.

A woman appeared from the shadows. She wore a clear faceless mask with two eye holes, that hide her face. She had long red blonde silky with two long bangs. F-cup breast, she was wearing what look like a kimono.

"I know what I must do, when that day comes." The female figure or rather Ryoko replied.

"That's good to hear." Tenchi said.

"Nine days..." Ryoko said, as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, nine more days… he and I will be, face to face. I'll be waiting, my dare Ototo." Tenchi said, as his **Ryuugan **was blazing.

**Thank you, for reading "The Children Of Naruto: RW"**** and that's the end of the first prologue. I hoped you enjoyed it. As I said before, I'm really sorry for deleting the Children of Naruto. Anyway, this story will have only four crossovers, and no Naruto will not going to travel into another world or anything like that. I'm just letting you guys now. Here is the harem list from the first CON. **

**Naruto's Harem list of this Fanfic:**

**Kushina **

**Tsunade**

**Hinata**

**Shion **

**Amaru **

**Sara **

**Tayuya **

**Karin **

**Hokuto **

**Fuu**

**Ryuuzetsu **

**Now here is the harem list from the CON: RW: **

**Konan **

**Ino **

**Tenten**

**Samui **

**Temari **

**Mikoto **

**Mei **

**Tsume **

**Shizuka **

**As I say in the first CON and all my other Naruto stories, Sakura or ****Karui ****will NOT be in the harem, because I don't like them. But even so, I don't like Sasuke either, so who should Sakura get with? Sasuke or Lee? I'll let you guys decide. And if you guys come up with more girls I haven't thought of let me know, and I just might put them in the harem. There are no human male gender benders, like female-Haku or anything else like that. Just so you guys know. **

**Here are the four crossovers I'm going to use: **

**Tekken **

**Bleach **

**Fairy-Tale **

**Dynasty-Warriors**

**That's all the crossovers I'm using. Just so you guys know, because it was fair or right to just adding things out of nowhere. So I apologize for that. **

**Naruto is the only character who still has the Sage's power, also Kakashi still has his Sharingan eye, even though I now Madara took it out in the Manga. And those people who are big fans of this story I have a special reward for you guys. Here is the reward for my fans; I'll let you guys named one of Naruto's children. Don't worry about what they look like, I already working on drawings, Ninjutsu, and Kekkei Genkai, I already got that down. When I'm done drawing the characters, I'll let you guys know first.**

**I have the first-born baby's name so don't worry about that. I can't say anymore, because if I say more than I'll be soiling the story. Thank you guys for reading ****"The Children Of Naruto: RW" and for being fans of this story. And as a man and a Naruto fan, I am someone who keeps his word. Thank you again and I hope you guys review and tell me what you think of the rewrite.****So that's it for now. Please review, sorry for any errors, send me a message, or send a message for the ps3 I.D., Fox_king_jm. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya.**


End file.
